


My PA 车9

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 车9

.

坐在男人身上的Peter早已羞红了脸，双手轻而覆下放在他隔着衬衫的腹肌上，感受着男人结实有肉的身子随着呼吸均匀地上下，Peter缓缓低下了头。  
“我...我不会...”  
蚊子般的声音落下。  
“你会的，”Tony笑了笑，“脱掉你我的衣服，亲吻我，抚摸我，用你所能想的方式、取悦我。”  
Tony坐了起来，手缠在Peter的腰际，像抱着一个毛绒娃娃一般把男孩向前靠拢，以方便男人靠于床板上邪笑得等待Peter伸出小手。反正他们今天有的是时间，Tony想，和精力。  
“你该会的，迟早要会的。”  
Peter坐在男人的腿上，通红的脸上写满了纠结。  
也对，毕竟没有哪个包养情人的金主只好吃一种口味，总是扭扭捏捏不作态的模样迟早惹人厌烦吧，Tony也会渴望来点不一样的感觉吧。  
即便Tony几日里的温柔以待，也不能说准他哪天会厌烦的舍弃自己。  
May的病还没有好，自己的工作现在也有些困难，他还需要这层关系，即便很羞耻。  
Peter咬咬牙，颤颤巍巍的伸出双手抚上男人的脸，棕色的双眼带着说不明的暧昧把靠在床板的男人捧着脸带了起来，如同小蛇一般缓缓环住男人的脖子，就连Tony都愣了愣，没想到这小崽子主动起来可以那么诱人。  
把沾有水光的小唇缓慢凑上，还没到达就嘟起来的模样让Tony欲罢不能，一个没忍住就向前凑了过去，沾上了男孩的水光，便不再动作。  
焦糖色的大眼带着笑意看着紧闭眼睛的男孩。  
他还是很期待Peter主动勾舌头的，自己可不能破坏掉这初体验。  
亲吻上的两人双唇因为Peter环住男人的脖子而紧贴，可男孩就不会再往下了，是要伸舌头过去吗...？  
试探性地探出舌头，舌尖刚离开自己的口腔便感受到对面男人早就微张着唇瓣准备好迎接，Peter很轻易地就进去了。  
男孩的吻技着实是差。以前每回热烈的舌吻从来都是Tony一人控制并让男孩只需要享受，而现在男孩主导的这一吻，一点都不舒服，除了Tony嘴里带有那一点点浓咖啡味有点儿迷人。  
“唔...”Peter被自己的吻憋得难受，舌头探过去后又不允许缩回，心想不易，松开环住男人的脖子轻轻推了推，结束了这个吻。  
“呼....”  
Peter顺着气。算了，Peter心想，我不适合接吻。  
看着眼前男人眼里带着疑惑地望着自己，Peter突然愣了愣，自知不该停下，伸出紧张的小手帮男人解掉深蓝色的领带，其实Tony配上深蓝色的领带挺好看的，Peter心想。  
领带解开，Tony便一手扯了下来，扔到了床边。Peter突然想到那天被男人用领带绑着双手在高楼上的性爱，啊，那个画面不堪回首...  
啪！  
“继续，专心点。”  
Peter屁股上被大手拍出了清脆的响声，大手拍完后还不打算放开的粘在男孩的臀肉上，Peter脸上的红润再一次加深。  
探出手去解开男人的扣子，一颗、两颗，速度很慢，勾起男人的性欲速度却越来越快。  
“你真的很会啊，哈？”男人忍无可忍，两手拉开自己的衬衫而扣子一颗颗掉落在地板上，发出“叩叩”的声音，看着眼前男孩带着些许委屈的模样乖巧地替他宽衣解带，干净透彻的棕色狗狗眼沉着不自知的欲望，小妖精这一称号真非他莫属。  
裸露了上身的男人大手随着Peter的脚踝上下游走，勾着男孩内心不断压下的欲望。  
Peter见男人上身已赤裸，可能基本没他什么事了吧？便稍微往前坐了些，半硬着的小可爱和有些湿润的小穴再一次顶撞在Tony又硬又烫的位置。  
“呼...”下身摩擦出的快感让两人同时长喘一口气，Tony惊讶于身上的男孩竟主动到如此地步，每次都给他带来不同的小惊喜。  
低下头去，Peter发现两人之间相隔的距离实在微小，在介于是否要离开男人身下那隔着西装裤都能感受到硬邦邦的性器时Peter的屁股再一次被大手包住，无奈之下他选择直接伸手小心翼翼地解开了男人的皮带。  
“Mr.Stark...你先......嗯......放开我，我帮你脱掉。”  
oh...  
这小崽子真的好会...无意识的色情他究竟知道吗？  
Tony咽了咽口水，眼里燃烧的熊熊欲火温度不断上升，肾上腺素上升让男人沉沦得无法自拔，他放开了在男孩屁股上的手，死死盯着男孩逐渐松垮的浴袍里裸露在外的锁骨和若隐若现的乳尖，见Peter耳朵通红地拉开自己的裤链逐渐脱下，Tony觉着自己迟早栽在这个小妖精中，不，或许说他已经栽了。  
裸露了全身的Tony让两人直接肌肤接触，男孩身上的细腻柔滑让Tony迷恋得想要上手，抚上小腿的同时Peter再一次向前，两条男人专属的硬物仅隔着一条薄薄的内裤相碰着。  
Peter突然笑了笑，声音很小，但两人如此相近的距离还是让Tony听见了。  
“笑什么？”  
“没...没什么......啊！”  
男孩刚想掩饰些什么就被肩头袭来的啃咬感刺得惊叫。  
“嗯哼？有什么好笑的，告诉我。”  
Tony对视着他那双狗狗眼，焦糖色的大眼睛里满是欲望夹杂温柔。  
“说了你不许嘲笑我...” Peter支支吾吾地，“以前几次都是我先脱完你却衣装不乱的做着那种事，而现在却是你先被我脱光了，我...我......”  
“你什么？”Tony戏谑。  
“我莫名有种骄傲感......”  
噗……  
“oh，我懂，不然我怎么会如此喜爱脱光你。”Tony笑了笑，“我还以为你说你有种要上我的感觉。”  
“......你给吗？”  
“想都不要想。”  
男孩撇撇嘴，一个小白眼还没翻完就被Tony拉过来吻住了，吻得男孩沉迷、吻得男孩陶醉。  
“是要我的主权，还是你继续？”  
Peter还沉浸于刚刚的深吻没缓过来，眼里闪着一丝水光带着懵懵的表情抬起头来。  
“你...你的......”  
“但我想你继续。”Tony游走在男孩腰上的手抽出时顺便带走了男孩的浴袍带，大敞开着身子的他被Tony有技巧的抚摸勾起了内心所有的欲望，那是眼睛撒不了慌的事实。  
“我...好吧...”  
晃了晃脑袋，男孩晃悠悠的把唇送了过去，亲吻着Tony的胡茬，温柔而轻盈，胡茬带来的刺伤感很好的满足了他的瘙痒，游走到男人的眼睛，Peter睁眼看了看，焦糖色的大眼近在眼前好看得让人沉沦，如此则算却还带着捉摸不透的暧昧与温柔，Peter轻轻地吻了上去，吻上这至少他是真真喜欢的眼睛。  
在唇瓣在男人脸上上下游走之时下身也在跟着身子晃动，隔着早已有些湿润的内裤性器不断摩擦，尤其Tony外露的肉棒又大又粗顶的男孩的小穴早已湿润。  
“Mr.Stark...我......”  
长时间的前戏让Peter忍不住低声求饶，他不敢直说但他希望他做的已经足够多了。  
“想要了？”Tony笑笑。  
眼见男孩红润着脸低下头去紧咬着唇下身还有一些不受控的小小摩动，Tony知道他已经受不了了。  
“你不说就继续？我还可以。”Tony戏谑着又靠到床板，见着身上的男孩已经开始在男人身上寻找乐子了，Tony很高兴看到他这种变化。  
“想...”Peter低着头，在男人的大腿上，把身上歪歪扭扭的浴袍脱了下来。  
“想什么？”  
“...想要你......”  
“想要我什么？”  
Tony不疲倦的笑话他。  
男孩猛地抬起头，半张着小嘴红了双眼瞪着他，“你想我说什么...？”  
这模样太有趣太诱人了，Tony心想，他咬了咬男孩最为敏感的耳垂，感受到男孩身子一颤，朝内呼气说：“你应该说——我想要你进入我的身体，用尽你的力气，狠狠的操我、满足我。”  
“......” Peter瞪大了眼睛，这种话，你让他怎么说得出口啊？一个赌气之下Peter闪着泪光努力按下欲望想起身离开了男人的大腿，“算了。”  
“哎别走。”  
这小崽子怎么经不起撩拨！？  
Tony拉住他的手一把拉了回来，男孩坐下去时再次狠狠顶上。  
“唔...”  
一阵缠绵的深吻，Tony亲了亲他红润的脸颊。  
“床头柜有润滑剂，你先自己润滑一下，不然会受伤。”  
“......” 润滑还要自己来？？  
“我不会...”  
Peter委屈得快哭出来了。  
好吧，Tony承认自己就是很容易被这个眼神打败。  
“那你去拿过来，脱掉内裤，我来。”  
“Mr.Stark......”Peter大概羞于自己裸着身子在Tony面前随意走动吧，总之，他不想起身，一想到起身后会被男人那炙热的眼光死死盯着看他就会害臊得想直接逃走。  
Peter拿起了他的手指，含进去两根，又吐出来，举着男人满是水光的手指问道，“可以直接像这样吗？像第一次那样。”  
Tony看着越发主动越发撩人的男孩，老二惊喜的反应简直无法隐藏，外露的分身越涨越大，火热的温度直直传到Peter同样的位置。  
Peter又再次含了进去。  
Tony被撩得忍无可忍，抽出手指便一个翻身将男孩压在身下，当着男孩一脸懵懂的脸又舔了舔那两根被Peter舔过的手指。  
“我来。”  
Peter太慢了，他觉得Peter太会撩了以至于让他都要怀疑男孩是不是真的只和自己上过床。  
“唔......”  
沾满口水的手指进去后便引来男孩一阵娇喘，逐渐加速的抽插很快就发出了令人害臊的啧啧水声。  
“原来不需要润滑剂，你的小穴已经很湿了呢。”Tony再探入了一根手指，“已经这么想要了？看来这几天你很想我呢。”  
“我……啊……我才没有！”  
“你下面的小嘴可比你脸上的要诚实得多，它吸我的手指吸得可紧了。”Tony笑了笑，“要是放我的老二进去它可不得爽翻？”  
“那你……”Peter咬咬牙，把想说的话又憋了回去。  
男孩一阵闷喘，前后抽插的速度在加快中又放进去一根，啧啧水声在小穴内传到两人耳边形成极大的刺激。  
Tony挑了挑眉，抽出手指俯下身将男孩压置身下，性器对准穴口插入时还是能感到明显得一阵颤动。  
“啊......好大......”  
Peter忍不住嘟嚷着，这种被填满的感觉让他很舒服，腰上一双手紧紧缠住被控制的感觉他也很享受，小穴内的每一道皱褶都被撑开，这几天的空虚一并在这一刻被填满，Peter的性器也在那一瞬间充血得想要得到满足。  
“怎...怎么了...？”Peter艰难得抬起头看了一眼插入后还毫无动作的男人。  
而Tony将性器插入后，便静静的一动不动，在感受着老二被温暖的小穴温柔的包裹着的同时，心里也在想一些别的事情，交缠的姿势下翻了个身把男孩放在了自己身上，而Tony便平躺在床上。  
“啊...Mr.Stark......这个姿势太深了...”紧闭着双眼，眉头紧皱的Peter难耐的扭了扭身子。  
“你说的主动，你来动吧宝贝。”Tony躺在床上笑了笑。  
Peter坐在男人的性器上，小穴被塞得满满的有一种无法言喻的充实感，自己身下的小可爱硬邦邦的顶在男人的腹肌上，露着可爱的颜色同时前端滴着不少的无色液体，色气的留在男人的身上往腰间流。  
“往上。”  
Peter听话的向上动了动，性器露出半截后又轻轻的坐了回去，在感受到如此滑动的快感后得到满足的男孩开始了上下动作着，仰起头露出来的脖颈颈线性感得刺激着Tony的脑神经。  
在见男孩越发放开的在自己身上学会给自己找性爱的乐趣，Tony邪魅的笑了笑。  
“你做得很好，舒服吗？”  
“唔...好累......”  
长时间的运动让Peter腰间有些脱力，酸酸的感觉让Peter渐渐坐不稳Tony的性器，最后一下撑不住后整个人虚脱的往Tony怀中一躺。  
“...Mr.Stark......”  
“乖，宝贝，剩下的你就享受吧。”Tony环住男孩细白的腰，猛地一个翻身把男孩压在身下，下体开始前后猛烈撞击。  
刚刚男孩主动得又欲又爽，Tony已经可以进入第一次的最后冲刺阶段了。  
这个男孩真的太甜美了。  
“唔...慢点......啊啊......”  
“你也很爽不是吗？唔，你的小穴告诉我的，它一缩一紧可开心了。”  
“别…别说……这种话......啊...”  
“好，不说，唔，我们准备高潮吧。”  
Tony低沉一声，紧紧箍着男孩的腰际而猛烈抽插，窗外阳光明媚，海边有风吹过，一个白天，他们把这几近一周的想念全数留在了这一刻疯狂的性爱中。

.


End file.
